


Кексовые войны

by Anna_Karenina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: У Стива днюха, и Баки печет кексы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cupcake wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300450) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



Баки энергично перемешал содержимое миски и нахмурился, глядя на результат своих стараний. Он в точности следовал рецепту. В точности. Но получившееся тесто по цвету и консистенции в целом походило на радиоактивную слизь. Баки принялся мешать быстрее, надеясь, что от этой уловки оно станет получше.

Деревянная ложка сломалась у него в руке.

— Что за черт! — буркнул Баки, вынул из миски ложку, к которой прилипла половина теста, и швырнул ее в мойку. Потом уперся руками в бедра и сердито осмотрел поле битвы. Глянул на часы: оставался еще час. И тут у него появилась идея. Баки ей не гордился, но...

Он был в отчаянии.

Баки был в отчаянии из-за дня рождения Стива. Они впервые собирались вместе встретить его с тех пор, как... после всех событий. С тех пор как оба умерли. С тех пор как оба оказались живы. С тех пор как Баки вернулся.

Все должно было пройти идеально. А это — Баки принюхался к странному запаху, доносящемуся от миски и раковины — никак не тянуло на «идеально».

В другой ситуации Баки просто сдался бы. Подумаешь, снова сплоховал. Но всю прошлую неделю Стив без умолку рассказывал, что Баки каждый год умудрялся стащить достаточно продуктов, чтобы испечь кексы на его день рождения, и всегда получалась лучшая выпечка, которую Стиву доводилось пробовать, — даже когда в ней не было сахара.

Так что Баки знал: если сегодня не достать лучших в мире кексов, Стив вымученно улыбнется с выражением, всегда появлявшемся на его лице, когда он делал вид, будто все в порядке. Баки ненавидел, когда у Стива было такое лицо, ведь это означало, что он опять все испортил, забыв что-то важное. Он знал, что эти оплошности в общем-то мало заботили Стива. Стив его любил и был рад, что Баки снова рядом, пусть и с дырявой памятью. Но Стив мог притворяться сколько угодно — Баки все равно знал, что ему больно от того, что он был единственным из живущих, кто помнил их времена.

А значит, Баки приготовит чертовы кексы.

Только теперь время поджимало, к тому же он сомневался, что вторая попытка окажется успешнее первой. Поэтому он совершил подлый, бесчестный поступок: сходил в кондитерскую, расположенную в трех кварталах, и купил две дюжины кексов. А потом выложил их на стол и избавился от улик, выбросив коробку в мусорный бак — в четырех кварталах от дома. Он даже помыл формочки, положил их на сушилку для посуды и поставил вариться кофе, чтобы запах замаскировал отсутствие аромата выпечки в квартире.  
Черт, он был легендарным суперубийцей. Он справится с миссией подсунуть Стиву фальшивую выпечку.

Баки как раз размазывал глазурь на кексах, чтобы не была слишком аккуратной, когда Стив с остальной командой вернулись домой. Стив провел марафон, посвященный Четвертому Июля, а потом Мстители раздавали автографы. Баки, собственно, не приглашали, учитывая, что его, собственно, и в живых не должно было быть.

Стив просиял, увидев кексы, выложенные на столе. Баки сверкнул лучшей улыбкой из арсенала сороковых и зажег свечку на самом большом, _испеченном специально для этого случая_.

— С днем рождения, друг, — сказал он. — Загадай желание.

— Ура, мы наконец попробуем знаменитые кексы! — обрадовался Клинт.

— Фирменное блюдо Баки Барнса, — ответил Баки. Стив смотрел с нежностью и обожанием, и Баки мог побиться об заклад, что, будь они одни, Стив сказал бы нечто сентиментальное вроде «Мне нечего желать, у меня есть все, что мне нужно». К счастью, у Стива еще осталась гордость, поэтому он не хотел, чтобы команда выслушивала его слезливое дерьмо. Баки все равно только почувствовал бы себя виноватым за вранье.

Стив на секунду замер, склонившись над кексом, и послушно задул свечу одним выдохом мощных легких. Пусть смутно, но Баки помнил времена, когда задача справиться с одной маленькой свечкой превращалась в испытание.

— Ты их испек, Бак? — спросил Стив.

— Конечно, — с гордостью ответил Баки. — У тебя ведь день рождения, правда?

— Сам? — не унялся Стив. Но Баки твердо стоял на своем. Он заранее подготовил легенду.

— Да, собственноручно, — похвастался он.

— Потрясающе вкусно, — сказал Клинт с набитым ртом.

— Ага, — согласился Сэм. — Ты точно не зря нахваливал.

— И ты их испек? — переспросил Стив.

— Да, — все так же радостно ответил Баки. Он жестом показал на подсыхающие формочки. — Даже духовка еще не остыла.

Он не соврал. Потому что заранее разогрел духовку.

У Стива на лице появилось странное выражение, всего на секунду.

— Спасибо, Бак, — сказал он и сосредоточенно принялся снимать бумагу с кекса. Голос прозвучал хрипло. У Баки засосало в животе. Он где-то ошибся.

— А почему глазурь не красно-бело-синяя? — пожаловался Тони. — Зачем рождаться Четвертого Июня, если всем плевать на цветовую палитру?

Баки не обратил на него внимания, сосредоточившись на Стиве, который как раз откусил кусочек. А потом выдавил эту проклятую улыбку, больше походившую на гримасу:

— Очень вкусно, Бак.

Баки был совершенно сбит с толку. Он угостил всех отличными кексами, чего от него и ждали. Почему Стив себя вел так, будто Баки опять сделал что-то не так?

— Ты даже все помыл. Теперь я точно знаю, что у меня праздник! — пошутил Стив.

— Что? — рявкнул Баки. — Какого черта я опять сделал не так?

В комнате стало совсем тихо, если не считать того, что Клинт шумно проглотил кусок угощения.

— Ты о чем? — спросил Стив.

— Почему у тебя такой вид, будто я только что пнул твоего щенка?

— Может, мы... — Брюс жестом показал на дверь. Клинт жалобно посмотрел на стол, где его все еще ждали остальные кексы.

— Кто сказал, будто что-то не так? — спросил Стив полным терпения тоном, который Баки не выносил. Стив Роджерс никогда не отличался терпением. Все терпение в нем было от Капитана Америки.

— Тебя выражение лица выдает, — ответил Баки. Остальные Мстители оказались в ловушке между ними. Тор ссутулился, стараясь стать меньше, а Наташа очень заинтересовалась глазурью на своем кексе.

— Я ужасно рад, что ты приготовил мне кексы.

— А с виду и не скажешь, — Баки провел рукой по волосам. — Я думал, ты хочешь кексов! Ты только и болтал, как я раньше пек их каждый год, вот я и испек!

— Все в порядке, — Стив упорно придерживался своей версии, только теперь говорил сквозь зубы, потому что Баки всегда умел вывести его из себя. — Спасибо.

— Хочешь, я что-то расскажу, Стиви? — Баки подался вперед. — Раз я все равно испортил праздник, почему бы не сказать? Я их даже не пек. Я их купил!

Тор тихо подал голос:

— Я сразу подумал, что где-то такое уже пробовал.

Стив смотрел на него, открыв рот:

— Купил?

— Я старался испечь сам, но не получилось, — Баки начал, явно желая задеть Стива, но голос быстро погрустнел. — Я не хотел портить день рождения, ведь ты говорил, что я так вкусно их готовил. Кажется, я все равно испортил праздник.

Стив просиял:

— Баки, ты никогда не умел печь, — взволнованно начал он. — Ты так и делал каждый год! Притворялся, будто испек кексы, хотя мы оба знали, что ты их купил!

Баки даже подавился воздухом.

— Ну, об этом ты не рассказывал, — у него голова пошла кругом. Стив радостно засмеялся и положил недоеденный кекс на стол, чтобы схватить Баки за плечи.

— Я уж подумал, ты и правда научился готовить.

— Да вроде нет, — ответил Баки. Стив улыбался до ушей, и Баки не мог смущаться из-за кулинарных неудач, когда у Стива было такое выражение лица. Стив на секунду обнял его за плечи покрепче и шепнул:

— Знаешь, я бы обрадовался, даже если бы ты и правда научился печь. Были бы мы здесь одни, я бы тебя поцеловал.

— Ой, давай уже, — сказала заскучавшая Наташа. — Можно подумать, мы это себе не представили в красках.

— Я точно представил, — согласился Клинт, жуя четвертый кекс.

— Тони это рисовал, — сказал Роуди.

— Я... все было не так! — возмутился Тони. — Я тогда еще ходил в школу и старался справиться с психологической травмой!

— Я тоже стараюсь справиться с психологической травмой, но я никогда не рисовал целующихся людей, — вмешался Баки.

— Потому что ты карандаш в руках держать не умеешь, — сказал Сэм. — А сколько раз Стив рисовал, как вы целуетесь?

— Я художник! — надменно фыркнул Стив.

— Не уходи от ответа, — сказала Наташа. У Стива покраснели уши, и Баки притянул его за ремни на униформе, чтобы утешить поцелуем.

— С днем рождения, — прошептал он, не отрываясь от губ.

— Спасибо, Бак, — сказал расплывшийся в улыбке, счастливый Стив. Они так и стояли, наслаждаясь тем, что наконец вместе, и стараясь продлить момент. Их лишь немного отвлек Брюс, спросив Тони:

— А после школы ты рисовал целующиеся пары?

Ответом было только смущенное молчание, и до конца дня Тони так и не смог посмотреть некоторым из Мстителей в глаза.


End file.
